Nobunaga Oda (Sengoku BASARA)
This article is about the Sengoku BASARA character. For the Onimusha character, see here. Nobunaga Oda (織田 信長, Oda Nobunaga) is a character and the main villain in the Sengoku BASARA series of stragety action games. Profile Nobunaga is very similar to his counterpart in the Onimusha games. He calls himself "Devil King of the Sixth Heaven" and wants to rule over the whole world. He is not a dreamer but a single-minded tyrant who sweeps all obstacles from his path. Nobunaga pays no attention to people around him; they are mere pawns that are supposed to play by his rules or perish. He wields a sword in one hand and a shotgun in the other. Nobunaga uses foreign weapons and armor, and his element is shadow. Nobunaga's sister is Oichi, Nōhime is his wife and the late Nagamasa Azai was his brother-in-law. Gameplay Nobunaga's attacks mainly with his sword, but he can mix it with his shotgun (and vice versa). This means that, Nobunaga can do a few slashes with his sword, then continue the combo with his shotgun, and back to the sword for the last hits. This allows Nobunaga to quickly switch his attacks from melee to ranged or vice versa to deal with various situations. In Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes, most of Nobunaga's attacks can have a follow-up attack, usually done by holding the button (though in some cases, the follow-up is done merely by tapping it). Nobunaga also has two modes - shotgun mode and devil mode- which determine the type of follow-up attack to be performed. The shotgun mode makes the follow-up attacks shotgun shots (but some attacks will not have follow-up attacks), while the devil mode summons the Nobunaga-like devil entity to attack. The devil mode's follow-up attacks deal more damage and covers a wider area compared to the shotgun's but doesn't have as much range. Additionally, Nobunaga is also one of the few characters to have a third type of air attack (in the PlayStation 3 version, it is performed by pressing R1 while in air). Nobunaga will shoot downwards either shotgun blast (if in shotgun mode) or red energy (if in devil mode). Nobunaga also has some "high-risk" skills, where he gains a powerful attack (or some other effect) at the cost of his defense (including ability to guard and evade), speed and health (health drains while skill is active). He also has a skill which allows him to collect energy for a powered shotgun shot, but will recieve damage if he gets hit before triggering the shot. His personal item also trades his defense for attack boost. Weapons (Swords, from the Devil Kings strategy guide) *'Unity' - a normal longsword with weak attack power and defense. *'Dark Scale' - a better longsword than Unity with weak attack power and defense. *'Legend Slayer' - a special longsword with medium attack power and weak defense that drains life from Nobunaga every time he attacks, but also saps life from every enemy that he hits. *'Vorpal Reaver' - a special longsword with low attack power and very high defense that adds a bonus hit to every blow when an enemy is in a "primed" state. *'Baphomet' - has the same properties as Legend Slayer, but with much higher attack power and medium defense. *'Folding Fan' - joke weapon. A giant folding fan with medium attack power and very high defense. (Swords, as of Samurai Heroes) *'Kunishige' - Nobunaga's basic weapon. *'Other Side' - 5% chance of extra shadow based attack damage. *'Dark Intent' - BASARA gauge fills quicker than normal. *'Demon King' - 10% chance of extra shadow based attack damage. *'Eternal Slumber' Skills *'Highest Heavens' - knocks enemies into the air with a shotgun blast. *'Distant Thunder' - fires shotgun while moving. *'Final Rapture' - dashes, then fires shotgun. (Unlocked at Level 5) *'Slumbering Demon' - unleashes the power of the Demon King. (Unlocked at Level 10) *'Evil Strikes' - pierces enemies with sharp spikes that spring from the ground under their feet. (Unlocked at Level 20) *'Lamenting Soul' - fires dark energy from gun. (Unlocked at Level 25) Other appearances Anime In Season 1 of the anime, Nobunaga Oda serves as the primary antagonist as he was responsible for occurring the events throughout the story. He often called himself "The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven" and he always says based on his motto: "To take the world by force", though it became clear that he would rule the world with fear and total tyranny of darkness, according to Shingen Takeda. He also displays his cruel personality as he had no qualms of killing innocent beings or his enemies who had surrendered or defeated, just like that time when he killed Yoshihiro Shimazu and Xavi. In addition, he even threatened to kill his own sister, Oichi, in front of Nagamasa Azai when he ordered him to attack Asakura. In addition, he also seems to have a strained relationship with Mitsuhide Akechi, who often upset him especially his own plans. His first appearance was in Episode 2, where he and his cronies stood before Masamune Date, Yukimura Sanada and the others, before killing Yoshimoto Imagawa by shooting him in the head. Soon after that, he proceeds to spread all his minions across the land, where they destroyed everyone in their path. During the final battle, he shows his fearsome skills and his intimidating mights, especially when he fought against Masamune and Yukimura. Historical Information The character is loosely based on a famous Japanese warlord, Oda Nobunaga (June 23, 1534 – June 21, 1582), who was the initiator of the unification of Japan under the rule of the Shogun in the late Sixteenth Century, a rule that ended only with the opening of Japan to the Western world in 1868. He was also a major daimyo during the Sengoku period of Japanese history. His opus was continued, completed and finalized by his successors Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu. He was the second son of Oda Nobuhide, a deputy shugo (military governor) with land holdings in Owari Province. Nobunaga lived a life of continuous military conquest, eventually conquering a third of Japanese daimyo before his death in 1582. His successor, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, a loyal Oda supporter, would eventually become the first man to conquer all of Japan and the first ruler of all Japan since the Ōnin War. He was married to Nōhime. Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. Category:Characters Category:Sengoku Basara Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Sengoku Basara Bosses Category:Male Characters